The present invention relates to outdoor power equipment, such as snow throwers, tractors, rotary tillers, portable generators, and lawn mowers. More specifically, the present invention relates to a transmission for outdoor power equipment.
Physical loading of outdoor power equipment typically depends upon the task being performed by the tool of the outdoor power equipment. For example, the loading on a lawn mower engaging a patch of long, thick grass varies widely from the loading corresponding to spinning the blade over a sidewalk or driveway. The loading on a snow thrower varies depending upon the density, temperature, and volume of snow being removed.
Typically engines of outdoor power equipment include a governor coupled to a power takeoff of an engine that drives the powered tool. As loading increases, increased resistance in the power takeoff slows the rotation of the power takeoff, which is sensed by the governor. In turn, the governor operates the throttle to increase the power output of the engine to compensate for the change in loading. A transmission may be used to provide a mechanical advantage between the engine and powered tool to adjust torque and rotational speed provided by the power takeoff of the engine to the powered tool.